A Real Chance?
by 19Dianne94
Summary: Olivia meets a southern, sexy, gentleman at a bar after a tough case. He seems to good to be true or is this a real chance at true love?
1. Meeting

Olivia sat down on her couch in bliss after her long night. It was quiet in lonely two bedroom apartment, but all the better. It gave her time to re-think what went over tonight.

Flashback - 4hours.

_Olivia was sitting at the bar after a really bad case. She couldn't get the poor little girl's face out of her head. As she ordered another whiskey, a very handsome, rugged man sat beside her ordering the same. They looked at each other and offered the polite smile, then knocked back a mouthful of drink._

_"Rough night?" He asked Olivia. She turned and looked at him. He had that strong, muscular, tan body, brownish/black shaggy hair, and these beautiful, deep green eyes. _

_"Yeah. Going to be a hard for a little while. What about you?" Olivia asked, turning towards him._

"_Just getting away from the world. Just finished my boot camp. Signed up for the military, because it's something I always wanted to do, and my parents disinherited me, my girlfriend left me with her boss, with whom she's been sleeping with for the past three months and is pregnant with his kid, and I lost my current job. Oh and by the way, I'm Daniel, and I'm extremely carefree, I ramble a lot, and I'd really like to get to know you." Daniel said, holding out his hand. Once he started talking, Olivia could hear this deep, sexy, country accent._

"_I'm Olivia. And I'm sorry about, well, all of that. And ok, I'll give you a shot. I mean really, put two pretty carefree people together and this should get interesting." Olivia said. _

_They both made their way to a table, a round of beers starting._

"_So, why is a beautiful lady like you doing all alone at a bar drinking away her sorrows?" Daniel asked. Olivia looked at her bottle, dreading this. Her job was about to be introduced, and it's always a freeze with date conversations, if that's what this really was._

"_I'm trying to forget a hard case we had today." Olivia said, looking up at him._

"_You're a cop? It's sexy that you can hold your own like that. What division?" Daniel asked leaning in._

_Olivia sighed. It was going to be one of the** over** interested in sex crimes kind of guys. She knew he was too good to be true. "I work at the 1-6. Special Victims Unit, otherwise known as Sex Crimes." Olivia watched him. He sat back a little bit, took a swig of his beer and nodded his head a little bit. _

"_I respect that. I know it's probably a hard job to work, and you're out there getting the guys that degrade women, and screw up a kid's childhood. So obviously you're a strong willed woman who doesn't take crap from nobody. Amazing. You've got to be good to be true." Daniel said. He looked confused at Olivia's open mouth shocked expression. "What did I say?"_

_Olivia shook her head quickly to clear her racing thoughts. "You said everything right. Every time a guy asks about my job, they are either too interested, or it makes them run. You're neither!" Olivia shook her head again then smiled at Daniel._

"_Well, I'm glad I'm not like other guys. I think other guys wouldn't have the balls to say that already I really like you Olivia. Maybe, if I'm not pushing things here, would you go on a date with me? Other than this small little talk we're having now." Daniel said, his green eyes looking hopeful._

_Olivia thought for a minute, and then she smiled at him. She dug around in her purse until she found a pen. Without saying a word, she wrote her cell phone number on his hand, kissed his cheek when she got up and left, smiling the whole way home._

Present- 11:30 P.M

Olivia sat on her couch for about ten minutes before she realized that she has to work in the morning. After a quick shower, she laid down to sleep, but still could only think about Daniel. After laying in bed for what felt like hours, she finally fell asleep, dreaming about him.

Olivia walked into the squad room with an extra pep in her step. She was the only one at work so far, and she was fine with that. It gave her the chance to control herself before the guys got there.

Thirty minutes later Munch and Fin walked in, arguing about some conspiracy theory Munch was saying. They both stopped when they saw Olivia sitting at her desk daydreaming. They looked at each other; a mischievous smile appearing on their faces. Fin got on one side of Olivia's chair that she was leaning back in and Munch got on the other. They both grabbed the back of the chair and pulled in further back than how she was leaning and screamed at her to wake up. Olivia jumped up and screamed, turning around to Munch and Fin almost falling over laughing.

"Not funny guys!" Olivia said, walking over to them slapping them both across the head.

"I thought it was. So who were you dreaming about miss bad ass?" Fin said going and setting his gun in his locker.

"Nobody. I was just bored and started thinking. You would too if you were here 30 minutes early. I couldn't sleep with some kids screaming in the apartment next door so I came to work." Olivia said, smoothly lying. Munch watched her carefully, waiting for her to slip up, but Olivia was good and Munch accepted what she said.

"Well, Liv, you've got us to entertain you now. Elliot probably had troubles with getting out of the house since its Monday morning." Fin said, going and sitting at his desk, Munch pulling up his spot across the desks.

After almost another hour of no Elliot, and tons of random flying airplanes and paper balls hitting each other in the head, Elliot showed up, his lip bloodied, tie crooked, and a coffee stain on his shirt.

"Elliot! What the hell happened?" Olivia said, jumping up and grabbing a tissue to dab at his mouth.

"Some idiot at the coffee shot turned around the same time I did and he spilt his coffee on me. I lost my temper and started a fight. He was fresh out of boot camp so he was a little more polished on his skills than me. But we called it a truce, he has my card, and he's stopping by later so we can come to a mutual agreement on the coffee that we both wasted almost ten bucks on, plus the damages to the store."

Olivia looked at Elliot like she couldn't believe it. "You started a fight over coffee with a random guy, and now you're saying that you both were matched…You lost the fight you ego-tistical bastard." Olivia said smiling.

"Maybe." Elliot mumbled under his breath. "But he is coming buy around lunch time and we are splitting the damage cost."

Olivia shook her head as Elliot left to go change his shirt and sat at her desk answering her now ringing phone.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Lunchtime**

Olivia was finishing her paperwork on her last case when she felt a paper ball hit the side of her face. At first she completely ignored it. But when two hit her at once after that she looked out of the corner of her eye to see Fin and Munch giggling and Elliot grinning. Olivia continued her work and finished, ignoring the paper balls. She had payback in mind. Finally the paper balls stopped and she could see Fin leaning back in his chair with his eyes closed. Olivia smirked. This was perfect.

Olivia got up, stamped the pages and put them in the folder, giving it to one of the girls as she went to put it in the archives. Very quietly Olivia walked behind Fin's chair and pushed down on the back of it, which, to his unlucky self, was already at its end. So instead of just giving the sensation of falling, Olivia ended up flipping Fin out of his chair and onto the floor at her feet. She saw this at a more perfect moment. Olivia put her foot on Fin's chest as he started freaking out about being dumped out.

"Olivia! Let me up! This isn't funny!" Fin yelled from the floor.

"Oh why should I? Isn't this what you tried to do today? And I find this funny, and so do Munch and Elliot." Olivia said, laughing while Fin basically pouted on the floor.

"Oh fine! I'm sorry for earlier! I'm sorry for trying to flip you out of your chair and for the paper balls while you were finishing your DD-5! Now can you please let me up?" He begged. Olivia smiled and removed her foot, offering Fin her hand. As they both straightened up, laughing, Olivia turned towards the door to see a man standing by her desk, his arms crossed, a huge smirk on his face. Olivia's face turned beet red.

"Daniel. Shit" Olivia whispered under her breath.


	2. Proven

"_Oh fine! I'm sorry for earlier! I'm sorry for trying to flip you out of your chair and for the paper balls while you were finishing your DD-5! Now can you please let me up?" He begged. Olivia smiled and removed her foot, offering Fin her hand. As they both straightened up, laughing, Olivia turned towards the door to see a man standing by her desk, his arms crossed, a huge smirk on his face. Olivia's face turned beet red._

"_Daniel. Shit" Olivia whispered under her breath._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Daniel stood at Olivia's desk trying not to laugh. His assumptions about her last night were true. He was just starting to walk in when she got up to turn her papers over to that errand girl. From the outside looking in, he could see the strong family like bond between the four detectives. He thought the fight this morning was the start of a horrible day, but now, it was worth it. Olivia walked over to him, ignoring the dark skinned man's picking.

"Daniel, what are you doing here?" Olivia asked, pulling him over to the side.

"I apparently got into a fight with Elliot. He's very hot headed." Daniel smiled as she shook her head.

"Of course." She muttered. She looked up at him, seeing his smile, and she couldn't help but think a thank you to whoever was watching. The one time, she's glad Elliot's temper got the better of him.

"Yeah, Elliot's got a temper. It has got him in a lot of trouble, you should try being his partner!" she said, loudly, just to see his smile, knowing she's teasing.

"Ah, I'm sorry then. But, since I'm here, and I can deal with Elliot later, can I take you on that date I promised you last night? Take you out for a nice lunch. It doesn't seem like you're too busy here." Daniel said, slightly looking down, a sure sign that he was a little shy.

Olivia could see the smile on the guys faces beside her, and Daniel, shyly looking up from behind his shaggy hair. _Oh hell, duh!_ She thought. "Sure Daniel, I'd love to." Olivia said going to grab her jacket and gun. She was still on duty, even if it was her lunch break. As she walked to get her gun out of her locker, she could hear Fin making kissing noises and Munch muttering the K-I-S-S-I-N-G song under his breath. Olivia turned and left the squad room, smiling at Daniel as he grabbed her hand and as she flipped off the guys behind her as she left.

"Ok so where are we going" Olivia asked as they got into her car. She couldn't take his car because of the obvious dangers that come with a cop being on duty.

"I've begun to favor this little quiet restaurant a couple of blocks over. It's actually kind of romantic. By the way, you look beautiful." Daniel said. They sat in comfortable silence, holding hands. The only talk was directions to the restaurant.

After arriving and snagging a corner booth, they both ordered and looked around as they waited. It was a real comfortable silence, but Olivia felt like she had to break it.

"Ok this is going to sound so cheesy, but I do want to know more about you. What's your favorite color?" Olivia asked, catching his attention instead of the room.

"Hmm, so we're going to play 20 questions? Fine me, purple. Now what's your favorite?" Daniel said leaning on the table, mirroring Olivia.

"Same. Favorite music genre?"

"Country, but I'll listen to just about anything with a real good beat or good meaning." Daniel said. He was playing with Olivia's hand on the table and asking questions back and forth until the waitress came back with Olivia's crispy chicken salad with extra chicken and Daniel's double cheeseburger with fries. It might have been a nice restaurant and slightly romantic, but both him and Olivia weren't much on the fancy food for lunch idea.

They both sat, ate, and talked for a while, Olivia stealing bites from Daniel's plate and vice versa. It wasn't until she heard passing sirens that she noticed that they'd been gone for almost an hour and a half.

"Oh Shit, Daniel I've got to get back! My lunch break has been over." Olivia said. Daniel threw down some money on the table as she got her jacket on and drank her water quickly.

As Daniel and Olivia started to quickly walk out, a man in dark clothes came in a started shooting. Olivia pulled Daniel down, giving him her phone and telling him to text the address and 10-15, shots fired to Elliot. Olivia pulled her gun out, standing protectively in front of him on the floor.

"Everybody on the floor! I don't want to rob the place, I just want my girl." The man said. Olivia quickly looked around and saw the waitress that served them hide, a scared look on her face, like she'd seen a ghost. Olivia turned her attention back to the man, who had yet to see her.

"NYPD, Drop your weapon!" Olivia stated, her hold steady versus his shaking gun on her.

"No! You drop your weapon! I didn't want to hurt anybody. I just want my girl. Baby, come on! I'm sorry. This is the only way I could get you to listen to me. I do not want to hurt nobody. Just come with me and we'll leave." He was pleading. Olivia didn't like this. He was emotional and fidgeting and shaking so badly, the gun was going to go off.

"Hey, talk to me. Tell me what you think you're sorry for. What happened between you?" Olivia said, she was stepping closer, Daniel pulling on her pants leg the whole time. She had to talk him down, whether Daniel liked it or not.

"I don't want to talk to you! I just want her!" he was yelling and waving the gun wildly at this point.

"Listen, if you want to walk out of here you're going to have to talk to me. You're also going to have to let some of these people go. I'm a cop remember? You're holding hostages right now and you have a loaded gun. The NYPD has already been alerted and they're not afraid to let a sniper take you out, but you've got to show good faith if you want to get out of here alive. Listen to me, when you walked in here and stared shooting, you broke the law. You're going to go to jail, but if you put your gun down and let everybody go, you'll show her, your girl, that you're willing to reason. Nobody was hurt and I'll testify for you that you didn't mean to cause any harm. You'll get a few months in jail, or bail. Then you can come back and talk to her, civilly, and work things out. All you have to do is let go of your weapon." Olivia was on a roll. She would speak softly, slowing inching her way towards him. She was close enough, her gun was her side, her other hand slowly lowering his gun and taking it from him as he cried. She flipped the safety on and stuck the gun in her waistband, catching the man as he crumpled and broke down. Still holding him, she carefully put her own gun in her holster and motioned for everybody to go outside. She was hearing sirens further down the road, but she could feel the presence of other officers outside. When she heard somebody yell "Hostages!" , she knew she was right.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry..." The man was repeating over and over.

"Listen to me. We have to go out now. Come on stand up. What's your name?" Olivia asked as she put handcuffs on him.

"Roger Miller." He said. Olivia proceeded to read him his Miranda Rights.

After Olivia put Roger in the squad car, and was hugged by everybody, she turned to see Daniel standing by the door of the restaurant smiling. Olivia patted Elliot's arm that was around her shoulders and walked over to Daniel. The gentleman that he was, met her halfway only to shock her. He took a deep soul searching look into her eyes and whispered "Amazing", then leaned forward into a mind blowing kiss. Olivia could hear some whistles and the guys yelling and whooping behind her but it didn't really register in her mind. They pulled apart after a minute. Olivia could still see the fear in his eyes, but she could also see love. And for once, it didn't scare her.

"I was so scared for you. How'd you stay so calm?" Daniel asked as they left headed back to the station for debriefing.

"It's cop training. I've always had the ability to get people to trust me, and I've been in hostage situations before. This time I was scared that it wouldn't work, and he'd shoot me, you or some random person. I've never had someone I really care for like this as one of the hostages. I've never felt like this so quickly either, and right then, I wasn't sure which scared me more." Olivia said, both falling into silence as they thought about what was said.

"I haven't either. I've never been able to trust anybody, and I've never felt so safe until you stood up in front of me protecting everybody in that restaurant. " Daniel said, breaking the silence as she parked the car.

They both turned and looked at each other, searching each other's eyes. They both leaned in, letting every emotion they had into the kiss. It was so sweet, and sensual Olivia put her hand on Daniel's neck , his hand going to the back of her head, threading in with her hair as he deepened the kiss. A few minutes later, they pulled away, breathing increased, a flush on both their faces.

"We need to go in." Olivia whispered, not really wanting to.

"yeah, we do. But if we go in now, we can get out earlier and finish this Olivia." Daniel said, already halfway around the car to open her door for her, taking her hand as she got out. They both walked up to the squad room, hand in hand, lips still tingling. Two officers were already waiting for them, both going to separate interrogation rooms. Daniel gave Olivia a quick kiss as they parted ways, not knowing how long it was going to take.

45 minutes later -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Olivia sat at her desk, waiting on Daniel. She had gotten done faster because she knew how the interrogation was going to go, so all her answers were ready. Cragen had already given her a few days off, department policy, and a direct order to see Huang on Monday when she returned. Olivia was clicking away playing Solitaire on her computer when Daniel finally emerged. She looked up and saw him smiling at her, it automatically bringing a smile to her face just to see him standing there.

"What are you smiling at?" She asked, as she shut down her computer and got her stuff together.

"Just seeing you sitting there waiting on me. It makes me think about what I've missed out on, and how much I feel with something so simple with you." Daniel said taking her hand as they walked out.

"How do you know I was waiting for you? I could've been actually working. I just happened to of not left when you finished." Olivia said, walking with him to the garage.

"Yeah, I would've thought that if I wouldn't have heard your captain tell you he better not catch you working until Monday." Daniel said, smiling as they leaned against her car. They were parked side by side.

"Do you want to follow me back to my place? I don't want this night to end." Olivia said, feeling kind of shy, and embarressed with already inviting him to her place.

"Sure, you're calling all the shots here." Daniel said, quickly kissing her and opening her car door.

Olivia smiled and got in the car, waiting for Daniel to show that he's ready. He smiled and nodded at her, pulling out and keeping up with her easily, in his little Chevrolet truck. It only took about twenty minutes to get to her apartment, Daniel following her all the way to her usual parking spot, him finding the nearest opening. Olivia stopped at the elevators and waited for him to catch up with her.

"Wow, even got a parking garage in your apartment. Living it good I see." Daniel said, mocking her.

"Aw, you're just sore that you had to walk further than me." Olivia said, leaning into him in the elevator as it took them up to the 5th floor. Olivia walked with confidence to her door, unlocking it and walking in, while Daniel was slower, taking in everything as he walked, looking at every corner of the hallway and then everything in her kitchen and living room when he decided to finally make his way into her apartment. Olivia just smiled and got them both a beer. She guided him to her living room and sat him on the couch, giving him his beer as she sat next to him.

"I like your place. It's cozy. It's a lot better than mine." Daniel said leaning back on the couch putting his arm around Olivia letting her fold her legs under her and lean on him.

"Yeah, it took me almost twelve years to finally get it right." She said, tilting her head up towards him, knowing she meant that in two ways. Judging by the look in his eyes, Olivia could tell that he caught it too. Daniel slowly started leaning down, starting a sweet kiss that started to turn heated. Daniel leaned forward, putting both their beers on the coffee table, then looking at Olivia for her permission.


	3. Perfect

"_Yeah, it took me almost twelve years to finally get it right." She said, tilting her head up towards him, knowing she meant that in two ways. Judging by the look in his eyes, Olivia could tell that he caught it too. Daniel slowly started leaning down, starting a sweet kiss that started to turn heated. Daniel leaned forward, putting both their beers on the coffee table, then looking at Olivia for her permission._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**SMUT WARNING! If you're not comfortable with that skip down…**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It didn't take long for Olivia to make up her mind if she wanted more or not.

Olivia leaned forward, slightly pushing him further into the couch as she straddled him, his hands automatically going to her hips. They stayed like that for what seemed like an hour, each of their tongues fighting for dominance. When Olivia started to unconsciously move her hips, knowing he was already hard, he broke the kiss.

"Olivia, are you sure about this?" Daniel said, playing with the hem of her shirt, as she moved her hands over his well-muscled chest. She just looked at him with heavy, lust filled eyes and slowly got off him, grabbing his hand as she maneuvered them towards her bedroom. Daniel could see the opening to her bedroom door. To spice things back up, he leaned down, picking Olivia up in a fireman's cradle, kissing her and bringing them both back to their heated state. He walked into her room, slowly shutting the door behind him with his foot, then walking to the bed, laying her gracefully on it. He looked at her, lying underneath him, beautiful brown hair pooled around her head, and he thought, I really think I'm in love. That was basically his last real though of the night.

Daniel leaned down as Olivia started to make her way towards the center of the bed, their make-out session becoming passionate, Daniel nipping at her lips, Olivia sucking on his tongue. Daniel was waiting for her to make the first move, letting her set the pace. Not even before the thought went through his head, she was working on removing her shirt. Their lips leaving each other just long enough for the shirt to come off. Olivia's hands making their way over each muscle on his chest, loving the feeling of it rippling beneath her hands. Daniel's belt came next, Olivia pulling it off slowly. Daniel leaned back, smiling at her disappointed look.

"You're a little overdressed." Daniel said as he leaned forward, slowly peeling off her shirt keeping out of her kissing range. He worked her belt off next, going as slow as she did, loving her wriggling beneath him. Olivia leaned forward, helping him out with taking her bra off and throwing it into the pile on the floor. Daniel slightly pushed her back down on the bed, his eyes raking over her toned body, her eyes doing the same. He worked next on her pants, trailing kisses down her neck to her belly as he unbuttoned her pants.

"Daniel, please…" Olivia whispered her hands slightly clawing at his back as he pulled her pants off, kissing the inside of her thigh. He laughed as he nuzzled her center, eliciting a gasp from her. He looked up at her, their eyes meeting as he leaned forward, pulling off her underwear, his eyes never leaving hers. She crooked her finger at him, and he followed her every command, even as she flipped him over, he laid there, his hands roaming over her body, pausing at her full breasts, tweaking her nipples, causing her to cry out. Olivia worked through the pleasure, pulling his pants of quickly; his boxers didn't even get the chance to stay. Once Daniel was completely naked, he flipped Olivia back over, his mouth replacing his hands as he traveled down her body, her hand captured by his above her head. He reached her center again, feeling the heat radiating from her, the liquid spilling out. Daniel leaned forward, biting her inner leg, while he let his fingers do the work. He would wait a little while before completely going down on her. Instead he worked on giving her hickeys on her inner leg, while his fingers worked magic. He was loving the sounds coming from her.

"Daniel, I need you in me!" Olivia finally formed a complete sentence.

"What about a condom?" Daniel said, as he came back up, his face meeting hers.

"Pill, just finish… what was started… now." Olivia muttered, looking down at how big he was. _"Wow. This is going to be tight." _ Olivia thought as Daniel kissed her. She could feel him positioning himself, his tip right at her entrance. She scooted down a little, letting her legs fall further open. Daniel took this as the get going, and slowly pushed into her, feeling the tightness of her. He knew he was big. But Olivia obviously loved it, the moans coming from her as he rolled his hips, pushing slowly and further into her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, using her heels to push him deeper, and quicker. Daniel picked up his pace, pushing further and further, groaning at how good they fit together. He finally made it to the hilt, his penis nudging where no man has ever reached with her. Daniel waited a minute, letting her get used to his size, then started moving, slowly at first letting her get a rhythm. He started to pick up the pace, loving her moans, wondering if she was a screamer. He was going to find out shortly. He loved the feeling of her and was doing everything not to come early.

His thrusts increased as her legs moved higher on his back, her nails clawing at his shoulders. Daniel sucked on her neck, knowing she was going to kick his ass for the hickey tomorrow, but now she was his, and by the feeling of his neck now, he was hers.

"Harder, Daniel please!" Olivia moaned throwing her head back moaning as he withdrew almost completely, and then slamming back into her over and over again. Her hands were holding onto the rails on her headboard, Daniels hands on the wall above it. He shifted just a little as she lifted her hips up, giving him a whole new angle to work with. He started thrusting again, hearing her cry out as he hit her spot. He could feel her orgasm building, just as his was, and he could tell by her fisted hands in the sheets she was holding back.

"Let go baby, I'm right behind you." Daniel grunted as his hand slid down to tweak her clit. Daniel exploded at the same time she did, her orgasm riding her hard. She screamed out when it hit, but her screamed turned silent, and into just a moan as her trembling started to subside. Daniel rolled off of her only to wrap his arms around her, Olivia moving in. They lay there in bliss, spooning, Olivia could feel his still semi hard self against her.

After about thirty minutes of aftershock, Olivia rolled over to face Daniel, kissing him. "I've _never_ had an orgasm like that. I've never felt safe in anybody else's arms." Olivia whispered, her finger making patterns on his chest. Daniel was doing the same to her back when he spoke up.

"I've never known how much I could find joy and pleasure in a woman and not want to leave this moment. I've never had someone that fit with me like you do. Olivia, you were made for my arms. That I believe. "Daniel said, as Olivia kissed his chest.

"Good, because I don't ever want to leave your arms." She whispered as they both fell asleep.

Olivia woke up with sunlight streaming into her face. She smiled and stretched, only to realize Daniel wasn't in the bed with her. Her mood instantly dampened. She knew he was too good to be true. Olivia stood up, going to take a shower, slightly pissed off that he used her like that. After getting dressed, Olivia walked into the kitchen to get a bowl of cereal. She opened one cabinet to find a bowl, but then realized as she opened many others that she didn't have anything in her cabinets to eat. Giving up on dry food, Olivia turned and decided to look in the refrigerator for something. Olivia stopped dead when she saw a note on the door of the refrigerator.

"I hope you see this before you get mad, but if you don't calm down. I didn't leave after the most amazing night with you. I got up wanting to cook you breakfast in bed, when I realized, probably just like you have, that you have NOTHING to eat in your little cozy apartment. So I've run down to the store to get something to sustain life in your apartment. Don't panic babe. Love, Daniel."

Olivia smiled as she took the note off the fridge, and walked back into her room to put it away. It was sweet so it was worth keeping. Olivia was just putting it in her bedside table when she heard her door opening and closing. She walked back in the kitchen only to see Daniel carefully balancing too many bags of food as he tried to put them on her table. He had the corner of two bags in his mouth, keeping them still, and about seven bags in each arm, with about four plastic bags of stuff around his wrists. Olivia busted out laughing, startling him, making the two bags in his mouth start to fall, but Olivia was close enough she just grabbed them as they fell, setting them on the table and helping with his armful.

"Babe, what are you doing? Go run back to bed. I'm making you breakfast in bed. And shed some clothes. I'm going to make sure you won't be in a bad mood when you go back in two days." Daniel said as he started unloading the groceries.

"Nope. I'm dressed, and I'm going for a run, so either quickly make breakfast or we'll grab something on the run. You missed your opportunity for today." Olivia said, as she wrapped her arms around his waist, giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Damn, Ok. Well how far can you run? I'd love to go get a change of clothes. I'm wearing what I wore yesterday." Daniel said as he maneuvered around Olivia, who was walking to the counter to sit on.

"I can run around 5 miles. But I'm not sure today especially after last night. That really made me tired with all that disappointment." Olivia mocked as she got off the counter and started out the door.

"I'll show you disappointment!" Daniel said as she took off down the stairs, him lacking since he had to shut her door. By the time he made it down the lobby, she was leaning against the front counter, acting like she was bored.

"Are you that slow Daniel? Do I need to take it slower for you to keep up?" Olivia was in a teasing mood. Daniel ran towards her, grabbing her around the waist and spinning her around, ignoring all the looks they were getting. A lot of them Olivia's neighbors who were smiling because she was obviously in love with _finally_ a really good guy. Daniel set her back down and gave her a quick kiss.

"Ok are you ready. Keep with me. I hate leading and you have no idea where I live." Daniel said, taking off in a jog to gauge her running ability. She kept next to him with ease, and he could see it was killing her that he was holding back. But she was enjoying the time off so she wasn't going to complain. "Alright! Let's kick it all the way up. We've got about eight more blocks. We'll run them then do the same thing later back towards your apartment." Daniel said as he started running. Olivia bolted forward a second after him, but keeping up none the same. She was just slightly behind him, but he could tell that she was keeping enough space for her to dodge anything. She really did run all the time.

They reached his apartment not quite 10 minutes later thanks to having to jump over a kid falling on a skateboard and a dog deciding to relieve himself in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Do you run by yourself?" Daniel asked as he was changing after a short shower. Olivia was sitting on his bed looking around.

"Sometimes I do, I'll have my iPod playing and just enjoy the run, relaxing in one of the few ways I can. Other times it me and Casey jogging in Central park. Oh Casey's our ADA and she's, like, my best friend." Olivia said, seeing the confusion on his face when she mentioned Casey.

"Ah, making sure I don't have any competition. You never know these days. Casey could easily be a guy's name." Daniel said as he pulled on a shirt, lacing his shoes back up.

"Yeah it could be. Is that all you're going to have? Just a change of clothes? You do realize I have two days off and I want to make the best of it." Olivia said as she threw a book-bag that he had beside his bed at him.

"Oh, so I'm spending the weekend with you?" Daniel said, as he bent to his dresser, putting some clothes into the bag.

Olivia got up and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I hope you are. I'd hate to spend the weekend alone in that big, cold bed." Olivia whispered in his ear.

"Trust me then babe, that bed won't be cold. I'm a space heater, and we'll be making enough heat for your apartment building." Daniel said as he slid the bag on his back, giving her a quick kiss.

"Good. Now, let's head back. I'd love to see how you cook. Lunch time, _Babe_" Olivia said, emphasizing his usual babe.

"Good, then maybe we can, oh I don't know, work off what we ate?" Daniel said as they started running back, holding hands for the first little while.

Neither of them realized just how right it was for them to be together. Neither realized that their time was limited. They didn't realize either what was coming that would change BOTH their lives, forever.


	4. Shock

Hey guys! I know it takes me forever to update, but I keep getting distracted…I hope this will be worth it.

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING…Unfortunately…

9 weeks later.

_Olivia and Daniel's relationship has been better than ever. They have moved in together, he's working in the precinct as a security guard. After his shifts, he waits for Olivia to get off work. He has moved into her apartment, and they ride to work with her every day. The whole precinct loves him, and loves that she is the happiest she's ever been. Now, we'll pick up about two hours before Olivia's shift is over. Daniel's shift as just ended and he's walked down the street to get them supper for the night. _

"So, Olivia, where's your loving boyfriend tonight?" Fin said as he went to put up a DD-5. This week has been slow and everybody has been able to catch up on their paperwork.

"He's actually out to see if he can find some type of food that I can keep down. And don't give me that look; you know I've been sick. " Olivia said as she finished another form.

"You really should go see a doctor. I mean seriously you've been sick for two weeks, and it just keeps getting worse." Elliot said as she sat back down. Fin was perched on the edge of her desk, looking at her with concern.

"I'll go to the doctor when I can't keep _ANYTHING_ down, now don't you guys have a couple more forms to finish? Don't worry about me." Olivia said as she started on her last paper.

"I don't blame them. I'm getting worried too. Makes me think I'm a horrible cook, or a worse boyfriend. Can't keep you full. And if you you're not full, then you start losing weight, and it's all my fault because you done went and got put in the hospital for being underweight and you hate me and can't do your job anymore." Daniel said, being dramatic as he sat her food down in front of her, smiling as he kissed her cheek.

"Ah, don't think it's your fault. Blame my stomach. I can eat your food all day Chef Boyardee." Olivia said as she finished her last form and started eating. Daniel picked up the finished form and set it in the tray as she basically inhaled her food.

"Ok, now you're really hungry." Daniel said as he turned around, her plate nearly gone.

"I'm not sure but it seems like this is what I needed." Olivia said as she finished her food and leaned back, hand on her stomach.

"Great! Now here's the timer! 10….9….8….7….6….5….4….3….2….1!" Daniel said. He knew he was right with that timer. Olivia's face started to pale as she sat up, hands on her armrests. It wasn't even three seconds later she jumped up and ran out of the room and straight to the bathroom.

"She's that predictable?" Fin said as soon as she disappeared.

"Unfortunately." Daniel said as he relaxed against her desk.

"Then why aren't you in there helping her?" Elliot said as he threw a pen at Daniel.

"The last time I helped her, or tried to, she started getting angry at me for no reason, then started crying for being so mean, then she shut down and told me to just let her be alone when she gets sick. She'll be back in about a minute, if not then I go." Daniel said as he started a timer on his watch. True to his word, Olivia walked in a minute and a half later, looking worse than she was.

"Babe, you OK?" Daniel said as he moved to her side.

"Yeah…I'll be, uh, fine." Olivia said, bringing a hand to her head. Daniel could feel the heat pouring off her and could see her shaking.

"No, you're not fine. Olivia, I'm taking you to the hospital." Daniel said ignoring her shaking her head.

"No, no hospital. I'll just take a few days off and relax at home." Olivia said as she moved away, stumbling as she did.

"Fine, then let's go home. Elliot, tell captain we both are taking a few days off." Daniel said as he cleared off Olivia's desk as she turned to get her jacket.

"Daniel…" Daniel heard as he turned off Olivia's desk lamp.

"Liv?" Daniel said as he turned just in time to see her collapse. "Olivia!" Daniel rushed forward, sliding on the ground as he reached her, lifting her head. He could hear Elliot calling an ambulance.

"Liv, Olivia, baby. Open your eyes. Come on look at me." Daniel was saying. Mentally, he was kicking himself. He knew better than to trust her 'I'm fine' when she's been this sick. He turned and looked as Fin came rushing in with a cold, wet washcloth and was dabbing it across Olivia's forehead. This got her moving.

"Ugh..." Olivia mumbled. Daniel let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding.

"Olivia, baby, don't move. You passed out. An ambulance is on its way. You're going to be fine. "Daniel said, even as the paramedics came in with a gurney. Daniel took this chance as they were hooking her up and putting her on the gurney to look around. Their captain and Elliot were standing at the front of a crowd that was gathering at the doors, keeping them at bay. Elliot and Daniel locked eyes and nodded at each other. The silent way of saying thanks.

"Daniel…" he heard. He turned his head to see Olivia turned and looking at him, kind of scared. He's never seen her so vulnerable. He rushed over, grabbing her hand and walking with the paramedics as they rushed her down to the waiting ambulance.

Once they got to the hospital, Daniel was forced out of the room. Said that they couldn't work with him asking so many questions. Now he paced right outside her room, not even stopping for Elliot, Fin or their captain.

"Is there a Daniel among you men?" A nurse said as she walked out of Olivia's room.

"Yes ma'am that's me."

"She's asking for you. " She said smiling as she left. Daniel turned and looked at the guys, an equal look of worry on all their faces.

Olivia looked up as she heard her door open and a bigger smile came to her face as a worried looking Daniel rushed to her side.

"Oh God, I was so worried about you babe! Seeing you laying there, my heart stopped and I quit breathing." Daniel said as he leaned down to kiss her.

"Good thing I'm fine. I was apparently dehydrated and malnourished. I'm on bed-rest until I can keep food down, then I've got to sit at my desk for a while till I'm better." Olivia said, wondering when the tests were going to come back on what else was wrong.

"Good thing then. I get to take care of you. Olivia, I realized today that I really love you more than I ever thought. You know, I was thinking about doing this some other way, but it feels so right, right now, just the wrong place. But that does really matter." Daniel said as he backed off the bed just a step and got down on one knee, pulling a box from his jacket pocket.

"Olivia Benson, we clicked the first time we met at that bar. You, sitting all by yourself. I sat on the other side for around 30 minutes before I got up the courage to approach such a beautiful woman. When we started talking, I was silently kicking myself for waiting so long to approach you. You were smart, and funny. You held yourself strong, obviously able to take care of yourself. When I asked you on a second date, I could see a crack in that tough exterior. I got a glimpse of your soft underside. Being with you since then, I've fallen so deep in love, that your tough exterior that you send to everyone else no longer affects me. We now 'walk beside each other. Not one leading not one following, but hand in hand '. And Olivia, no matter how much that scares me, there's no other person I trust. So would you do the honor, of being my wife?" Daniel said, opening the box to show a simple diamond ring. He saw it a couple of weeks ago and figured it would be perfect. Judging by her crying and smiling, he'd done right.

Olivia opened her mouth to speak, but realized she couldn't. So she done the next best thing. She grabbed his hand, and pulled him up, leaning forward as she kissed him deeply.

"I'll take that as a yes?" Daniel said, smiling as she nodded her head. He slipped the ring on her finger, kissing her again as it went on perfectly.

There was an applause from the door, leaving them both shocked to see the guys and a couple nurses in the doorway, with big smiles on their faces.

"This just made me glad to bring you this news. Olivia do you mind them being in the room as I tell you the results?" The nurse said, referring to the guys in the doorway.

"No, I don't mind. They're my family. Come on in guys." Olivia said as she sat up, Daniel holding her hand sitting in the chair beside her. Elliot walked over and sat on the side Daniel was at the foot of her bed, facing the door his leg folded under him. Fin walked over and sat on the window sill while their captain leaned on the wall behind Daniel.

"Ok, well now that we are situated, Olivia, your tests showed a high hormone level along with your malnutrition and dehydration. So we ran a number of blood tests that are standard, and we know exactly why you're that way. You said that you've been sick for about a week. Well, that my dear is the joys of the First Trimester. You're pregnant! Congratulations! The doctor has already set you up with an OBG/YN and got your first prescriptions of pre- natal vitamins. You're set to leave too." The nurse said as Olivia's and everybody else's jaw dropped. She left right after that, giving them time along.

"Pregnant. There's a baby in there!" Daniel said as he put his hand on her belly.

"Holy shit." Elliot, Fin and Cragen said at the same time.

Olivia just sat speechless, staring at her stomach. Her hands slowly traveled to her stomach, settling over it. She looked up at Daniel, a look of pure joy in his face, and Olivia realized then that she did do it right this time. She put her hand over Daniel's making him look at her.

"Our baby." Olivia whispered, seeing a smile spread across his face, just the same as hers.

_**This is not it…haha, would be a good ending but I've got more in mind for this story. Yay! Sorry it took so long, was dealing with finals and putting in many job applications. Hope you liked it! oh and Don't forget, Daniel is military and she's a cop.**_


	5. It's a

The usual…I OWN NOTHING…

Ok…got a really good response from the last chapter! Thanks guys! Hope you like this…Hmm maybe I'll have it done quickly…? OH and I forgot to mention…Munch wasn't mentioned in the last chapter because I sent him on a trip/conference. He'll be in this chapter…sorry about that!

14 weeks pregnant.

"Hey babe, have you seen my badge?" Olivia said as she looked under the bed, moving boxes of memories that are her favorite pair of jeans. Her baby bump now isn't big, but too big for her pants to be able to button.

"Check in the bathroom. When we got home last night that's the first place you went." Daniel called from the kitchen. Her morning craving before they left was being prepared for eating on the go; Pancakes with peanut butter and honey and a thermos of apple juice.

Olivia stood and started searching the bathroom, throwing clothes out of the hamper everywhere. "Aha! Thanks babe! Found It!" Olivia yelled as she clipped her badge to her side next to her gun.

"Told you." Daniel said as she walked into the kitchen, grabbing a swig of juice to drink down her medicine. "How's the baby?"

"She's fine. So glad I'm in my second trimester. I can get up and move now!" Olivia said, smiling as Daniel kissed her little bump.

"Hey it could be a little guy in there! We have mainly males in our family! Family genes!" Daniel said, handing her food to her as they left the apartment laughing, hand in hand.

**At the precinct.**

"Hey, Liv! Hi, to our little cop." Munch said as Olivia walked in and went straight to her desk.

"Munch, this kid won't be a cop. I'll have a heart attack before she gets through a week at the academy." Olivia said as she leaned back.

"She? So you found out the sex?" Fin said as he came and sat on the edge of her desk, giving her belly a quick rub.

"No we haven't. We can at the next appointment, but she thinks it's going to be a girl, I think it's a boy." Daniel said as he walked in, sitting at Elliot's desk in his absence.

"Ah, see we kind of wanted to know! There's an office bet going around. I've got $300 riding on a girl. Elliot's going to lose some money. He thinks it's a boy too." Fin said, getting up and standing behind Olivia. "I've got your back baby girl. That's going to be our baby girl's baby girl!" Fin whispered.

"Thank you Fin, at least somebody goes with the woman!" Olivia said as she turned her chair to log onto her computer.

"Well the captain and I are smart, we're gender neutral. We'll be happy with whatever the baby is." Munch said as they all went to their respective desks, starting the work day.

"Alright babe, I've got to start my shift, I love you and see you when you get off." Daniel said, leaning down and giving both Olivia and the baby bump a quick kiss.

"He's so in love with you and that baby." Elliot said as they were doing their usual paperwork.

"Yeah I guess so. I'm glad I've finally found someone I'm truly happy with." Olivia said, smiling as she saw Elliot's face. He had the stupidest grin. "What?"

"Just, it's finally sinking in that Bad Ass Benson is settling down. You've got that glow to you that is just, soft." Elliot said shaking his head and going back to his work. Olivia just shook her head and chuckled. Soft glow…yeah sure.

**End of Day**

Olivia looked around at the almost empty squad room. Elliot, Munch and Fin had already left to go get a beer. There was just a few people around, doing paperwork like zombies. They all were in their own little world. Olivia took this time to sneak off into the cribs. She found a bunk in a corner that was all to itself and against the wall, giving her something to lean on. Olivia made herself comfortable and pulled her shirt up just enough to expose her belly. She took one quick look around as she placed her hands on each side of her bump.

"Hey my little girl. You haven't been moving too much today. Guess you're a little sleepy from all the food I've ate. You're daddy spoils us. Just think, when you get here, he's going to spoil you so much more. He's so in love with you. And so am I. See I never thought I'd find a man that will love me for me. He knows all about my hard past, and that doesn't change the way he looks at me. And then I find out I'm pregnant, and it seems that all my dreams came true. You're my miracle. I'll go ahead and warn you, I'm going to intimidate any boyfriend that comes to take you out. It's in my nature." Olivia said, smiling as she felt the baby moving a little.

"Don't forget that you've got daddy to worry about too. He's going to have military dad and cop mom to go through before he takes our little girl out. Provided it is a girl." Daniel said as he walked in and sat beside Olivia, putting his warm hand on her stomach.

"How long have you been standing there?" Olivia said, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

"Long enough. I'm glad that I helped conceive your 'miracle'" Daniel said smiling as he leaned over and kissed Olivia, linking hands with her. "Let's go home babe."

**4 weeks later**

Olivia got up early, excited for the day. She had a doctor's appointment at 10, and provided the baby was facing the right way, they would find out the sex. Olivia rolled over and looked at the clock, restless since it only read 7:00. She rolled over and started kissing Daniel's bare back, loving that he was slowly being woken up.

"Ugh." Came a muffled response when Olivia reached his neck. Daniel rolled over, capturing her in his arms.

"I'd love to wake up to that every day babe. But why are you up so early?" Daniel said, making his way into a sitting position, rubbing invisible patterns on Olivia's arm as she listened to his heartbeat.

"Too excited. I'm restless, and I want to move around. We need to make time go by faster. Get out on the town. Maybe go shopping for some baby stuff for a while. Please?" Olivia said, hoping he'd let her go.

"Fine, but we've got to get just a few gender neutral things. Remember you already planned out your baby shower for both a boy and a girl. After we find out today, we can get colors. But only a little. Get this stuff in spades and it won't hurt our budget too bad babe." Daniel said, kissing Olivia as she bounced off the bed, already getting into the shower. Daniel shook his head and made his way in there with her.

At the store.

"Babe, what do you say about just getting maybe the crib and changing table? We won't have to worry about lugging them around all day. It's free delivery here!" Daniel said, but his voice was already lost halfway through him speaking. Olivia was already ahead of him, looking at the wooden furniture.

"Daniel. I've found it!" He heard from two isles over. 'Damn she works fast' he thought to himself. He made his way over to her to see the 'perfect' set. As he rounded the corner, Daniel's mouth dropped at the sight of it.

The crib, changing table, and rocker were a matching dark wood, that looked real up to date. It matched Olivia's apartment, and it would match anything they painted the nursery in. It was sturdy wood, and seemed like it would hold up to just about anything.

"I'm sold. Babe, you did some quick work, but by the time we get done paying for this and filling out the paperwork, we have time to go to the doctor, and be home when they deliver it!" Daniel said as he took her hand, pulling her from her current place on the rocker. He pulled her into his arms for a quick kiss, but stopped when he heard someone approaching.

"Can I help you today?" One of the cheery sales associates said, smiling at their adjoined hands.

"Uh, yes you can. We want to get this whole set. Have it delivered today." Daniel said, as they followed the lady back to the cash register.

"That is an excellent choice. We just got that set in yesterday and put it on the floor this morning before opening. And considering it's the beginning of the week, yes we can have it delivered at any time you want today." The lady said, pushing a paper and pen in front of Daniel and ringing up the price tags together. "We have this great payment plan. You can set it up that away, or pay when you have the chance. We take credit cards for collateral, but so long as you do at least one payment a month, it won't be used."

"We'll do the pay as you go, but we've been saving since we found out she was pregnant, and we've got enough today to put down about $700. That gets well over half already paid for." Daniel said, smiling as he signed the last spot and gave the woman the money he had hidden in his wallet.

"Great! We will call you when the mover's reach your address so you can be prepared for them. Have a great day, and congratulations!" she said as Daniel and Olivia left for her doctor's appointment that now, was only 20 minutes away.

At Doctor's office.

"Babe, quit fidgeting. They will call us when it's time." Daniel said, putting his hand on Olivia's bouncing leg.

"I'm sorry, but I'm so excited, I just want to pace and bounce." Olivia said looking up as soon as she said that at the clock.

"It's only just now time for the appointment, and you know there's usually a five to ten minute-" Daniel said, but stopped when a nurse came out calling for Olivia. "-wait. Never mind then, let's go!"

Olivia rushed through the doors and back to the room leaving Daniel having to catch up with her. It seemed that they were only in the room five minutes when the doctor came in, a giant smile on her face.

"I can tell both of you are ready for this appointment. How are you today Olivia?" She said walking up and shaking Daniel's hand, acknowledging him, while still talking to Olivia.

"I'm great, but I'm ready to see what I'm having. At least one of us will be right! We both are thinking opposites. He thinks boy, and I think girl. Please settle this!" Olivia said, leaning back as the doctor got the machine going.

"Hopefully I can." She said as she squirted the gel on Olivia's stomach, as a loud fast heartbeat flowed through the room. "There's the heartbeat. Nice and strong, the baby's developing right on track. I can't find anything that suggests she, or he isn't healthy. And your baby is in a perfect position to find out it's gender. I think your baby was wanting you two to decide on what to call it. Boy or girl? So you really want to know?" The doctor said, freezing the screen.

"Please." Olivia and Daniel said together. The doctor smiled and turned the screen. She zoomed in and highlighted an area.

"You see that. That means that, in simplest words, Congratulations! It's a girl!" The doctor said, printing out a few pictures as Olivia turned and looked at Daniel a huge smile on her face.

"Go ahead, say it." Daniel said, seeing it was killing her.

"TOLD YOU SO! HA!" Olivia said, as she wiped off the gel.

"I'd listen to the woman more often." The doctor whispered smiling and wishing Olivia and Daniel luck, and an 'I'll see you at your next appointment.' Daniel and Olivia left, hand in hand deciding on bringing lunch to the prescient for a little while to share the good news.


	6. A Burst Bubble

Blah blah blah…I don't own anything….same ole same ole… Sorry its taking me so long for this story.. It's taking me a long time to get going with the writing…it's like mild writers block with each chapter beginning.

* * *

So let's recap: Baby's furniture has been bought, Fin is on Olivia's side, Elliot on Daniel's with the baby's sex…and we find out that Fin and Olivia were right. IT'S A GIRL… lol now we meet at the prescient for the unveiling of it to the squad that same day… Lunch time…

Olivia smiled the whole time they were in the car, and the elevator ride to the squad room, Daniel's arm around her waist so his hand was on the side of her bump. As the elevator dinged, announcing the stop on their floor, Olivia turned to Daniel as he asked, "Are you ready, babe?"

"Oh yeah, you and Elliot were wrong. I want to rub that in." Olivia said as she took his hand and basically dragged him to the squad room.

"Hey, Baby girl! I thought it was you day off? Can you not stay away for that long?" Fin said, walking over and putting his arm around Olivia, and playfully shoving Daniel away. They all laughed while Olivia waited for them to look at her.

"Yeah, I couldn't stay away just for the reason my day off was a doctor's appointment. Now, everybody who had a bet on the baby's sex, gather around." Olivia said, her voice raised so the whole squad could hear her. She was surprised to see basically everybody stop what they were doing and gather around, some guys getting wallets out, a few nudges and whispers to friends.

"Ok, Glad to know ya'll are so involved in this…" Daniel muttered as he shoved Fin away from Olivia and wrapped his arms around her.

"Ok, Everybody," Olivia called as she held up a sonogram. "Meet our baby girl!" She said, smiling as the room burst in a chorus of groans and cheers. Olivia looked around as money was passed around and Elliot hit his head on his desk while holding the money out to Fin.

"Told you to trust the woman." Fin said, smiling at Elliot, just to rub in the 'I told you so'.

"I'm surprised at how many people were involved in this bet." Daniel said, looking around at the people who were still counting out money.

"Well, this is the only woman in this squad that has stayed for so long, and she's made one hell of an impression on this dysfunctional house we have here." Munch said coming over to hug Olivia. He bent down and started whispering to the baby and all everybody could do was laugh. Olivia looked down and smiled at 'Uncle Munch'. She'd have to remember to teach her not to listen or believe some of his theories.

"Congradulations Olivia. Now I know exactly the perfect baby gift to get you!" Cragen said as he appeared behind Olivia, smiling as she walked right into his hug.

"Thanks captain, but you really don't have to get us anything." Olivia said, enjoying their little group more now that everyone went back to their work.

"Do you really think they any of us isn't going to get you something? You're our family! Whether you like it or not, that kid is going to be spoiled by its uncles, aunts and grandfather." Elliot said, looking directly at Cragen.

"Yeah, I can't wait till Casey and Alex know about this when they get back!" Munch said, taking a seat at Olivia's desk.

"Speaking of which, where were they sent this time?" Olivia said, leaning against her own desk, leaving Elliot and Daniel to discuss baby gifts.

"Casey was sent on a month long trip somewhere in Europe to help settle some of their backlog in the court system, and Alex is in California with some rich girl issue that wanted one of the best lawyers, so she hired Alex. We don't know how long she'll be gone." Cragen said. Olivia turned as Daniel excused himself to answer his phone.

"I wish one of them would pick up a phone and call though." Olivia said, wishing she had long distance calling on her phone plan.

"Speaking of calling, that was the delivery service asking if it was alright for them to make the delivery early. A few other deliveries got held off so they now are two hours ahead of schedule!" Daniel said.

"Yeah, I guess it is considering you've probably already told them yes." Olivia said smiling as she started hugging everybody and saying their goodbyes.

Olivia and Daniel playfully argued until they got home, seeing that the delivery truck was just pulling up.

"Perfect timing guys! If you will just follow us, we'll get you straight to our place and set the stuff down." Daniel said, as Olivia rushed ahead to pick up some things, in the already clean home.

As the delivery service finished bringing things up and putting everything together, Olivia sat on her laptop, looking at many different pages of baby items, and idea's for a nursery theme. Long after everyone was done and gone, Olivia finally got the perfect idea. It took looking at multiple pages, but she saw it as the perfect combination. Immediately, she wanted it done on the baby's room. So it will be well done by the time she gets here.

"Daniel. We have to have this done. I don't care how much it costs, but we're hiring someone to do this." Olivia said. She explained to him what she wanted, showing each picture and describing what she wanted. He smiled and nodded as they looked up home designers around New York.

**THREE WEEKS LATER.**

Finally, after three weeks, the designers finally finished the nursery. (I'll have links and descriptions below)

"I love it." Olivia said as they stood in the doorway. "It's not an overbearing pink."

"I love it too. You really came up with the best idea with just a few pictures. I think she'll love it!" Daniel said, smiling as he felt his little girl kick. It was something he loved, especially seeing Olivia's face light up with each kick since it was so much easier to feel them now.

"What are we going to do about names?" Olivia said as they turned the light off and went and sat in the living room, Daniel pulling Olivia's feet to his lap and giving her a massage.

"I'd love for it to start with an L." Daniel said, many ideas running through his head.

"Ok, so her initials would be L.D.A" Olivia said, seeing the smile on his face.

"Great. So, what do you have in mind?" Daniel said, a smirk on his face as they started throwing baby names out in the air.

Olivia and Daniel continued on for about an hour, finally settling down on a few. It took many giggles and laughs to sort through their silly names, but they finally agreed on three names. Leah Delaney Andrews, Lucy Dakota Andrews, and Lindsay Danielle Andrews. They were just relaxing and enjoying the moment, both thinking on which ones they like best when there was a knock at the door.

"My turn." Olivia said, standing up and stretching, liking the movement on her legs. Olivia made it to the door and opened it, feeling completely content until she saw who was standing there. "Daniel, you need to come here!" Olivia yelled, hoping by these two men, that this wasn't about to happen.

"Baby what is it!" Daniel said as he rushed to the door, his socks causing him to slide to a stop when he saw the two men dressed in army uniforms at the door.

"Sir, you are Daniel Andrews correct?" The taller one said. His nametag said Smith, the shorter one was Mitchel.

"Yes sir. I finished my boot camp if this is what this is about." Daniel said, his poise straightening to match theirs.

"No sir, we are being called out to go to base. You name was drawn for active duty. We ship out tomorrow to Iraq for a 7 month tour. If you will please gather your things and meet us downstairs. We'll give you twenty minutes." Smith said, and nodded towards Olivia. "Ma'am." Both soldiers walked in unison back to the elevator and disappeared.

"That did not happen. Daniel, please tell me that did not happen. Not right now. Seven months! Daniel, you won't be here for her birth!" Olivia said, panicking. This was not supposed to burst her happy bubble!

"Babe, I'm sorry! I'm going to try to find a way to make it back. I'll find a way to contact you as often as I can! I'll write every day. I want pictures of my little girl, and you. I want to see you growing. If I don't pack now, they'll come back and take me by force. Why did I ever join the army to begin with?" Daniel said as he threw a few clothes in a book bag and some toiletries.

"Daniel, is there any way we can talk them out of this!" Olivia said, pacing around their room.

"Babe, breathe. We will stay in contact! I promise you that! But they've sent men to gather me. There's no escaping. Now I love you. Walk me down?" Daniel said, kissing her passionately.

"I guess." Olivia said, tears overfilling her eyes as they walked out the door, hand in hand. The elevator ride was silent except for Olivia's sniffles. It seemed like the whole world was in slow and fast motion at the same time. Before they knew it, the ding of the elevator broke them from their haze. As the door opened, revealing the soldiers, Olivia threw her arms around Daniel as he hugged her tight, his tears spilling over. Daniel pulled back to give Olivia one last kiss and then bent down to her baby bump.

"I'm sorry my little girl. Daddy's got to go serve his country. I promise I'll be back before you know it. Daddy loves you, and you be nice to mommy. She's not as strong as she lets everyone believe." Daniel whispered, as he felt the baby kick, like she knew what he was saying. Daniel's tears spilt over as he kissed his little girl, then Olivia again.

"Sir, we must be going now." Mitchel said, causing more tears from both Olivia and Daniel.

"I love you." They said at the same time, Daniel joining the soldiers as they walked out of the lobby. Olivia walked to the window and watched until she couldn't see the hummer anymore, and a long time after, the tears silently spilling as she felt her little girl kick, reacting to her mother being upset. Olivia hoped that that wouldn't be the last time she saw him.

* * *

_**WELL..SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG. I SORTA LOST MY ABILITY TO WRITE..LOST THE INSPERATION, LOST THE WILL…IT JUST NO LONGER FELT RIGHT…BUT IIIIIAAAAMM BACCK! AND WELL..WHAT AN ENDING? DON'T WORRY THIS AINT THE LAST CHAPTER!**_

Ok the baby's room..be patient with me and use a little imagination…

I tried to upload links for the pictures but fan fic wouldn't let me. so ill try my best to describe it. there's the pink and light brown stripped walls, and right above the crib there is the traditional story begining with "Once upon a time.." and on the opposite wall in the center there is a silhoutte of a tree with a little ponytailed girl on a swing.

I know that's a lot to follow but bear with me.. and again I'm sorry….but R&R with what you think and which baby name should be the ONE! (sorry again )


	7. Letters from home

Ok… so I kinda left the ending pretty depressing on the last chapter… sorry about that! But the story must go on! Haha and as usual I own everything except the cast of SVU…I think that's the easiest way to cover it..

25 weeks pregnant (little over a month of Daniel's tour) Start at Prescient

"Hey Olivia! How are you?" Elliot said as Olivia sat down at her desk that morning.

"I'm good Elliot. You really don't have to treat me with kid gloves." Olivia said, the annoyance thick in her voice. She was tired of everyone treating her carefully, like she was going to break down at the simplest things. She vowed three days after Daniel left, after three days of crying, that he was right. It was after his first letter just four days after he left that she decided work was the only thing to make the time go by faster. It was bad enough that Cragen had already put her on light work. She could go out in the field, but only if Elliot ran point, and she was to take his every command if he saw things were getting dangerous.

"I know, it's just I care so much about you. You're carrying basically my niece." Elliot said, grabbing Olivia's feet and propping them up on his lap as he rolled his chair next to her. "Besides, I get to treat you good this week. Fin and Munch are catching and Captain wants us to catch up on our paperwork since we caught for two weeks while Munch and Fin were sick." Elliot started absentmindedly rubbing Olivia's ankles, and even though they really weren't swollen, it just felt good. She couldn't tell him to stop, even though she knew he was babying her.

"Fine. But I'm still going to the gym before our shift ends. Since I can't run out in the field, I can still work out. And don't give me that look. I already talked to my doctor. She said I could, just ease up a little." Olivia said after correcting Elliot when he gave her a 'is that such a good idea' look.

"Well, if you want to work out, then you better get started on that paperwork that's covering your desk!" Elliot said, dropping her feet, causing a unintentional groan from Olivia as she turned to her desk to work.

Work went on painfully slow, only picking up as Olivia started giggling at the baby kicking, causing her whole little family unit to fight over who got to feel. Elliot stuck to his treating her good, getting up every hour and refilling her tea, or bringing her a snack. Finally about an hour before their shift ended, Olivia sighed in relief as she signed the last paper and smoothed her hands over her desk.

"I missed the feel of an actual desk!" She said, laughing at Elliot trying not to smile, and trying to hide his smile by placing his fore head on his clean desk.

"Yes, I tried to tell you that two hours ago when I finished my paperwork. But you kept getting distracted. Is that a pregnancy thing or just a you thing?" Elliot asked, smiling at Olivia's confused face.

"IS what just a me thing?" Olivia asked, crossing her arms over her chest as she leaned back.

"Severe ADD. You kept getting distracted at every person that moved, every little sound, and EVERY shiny object that passed your line of vision!" Elliot said, laughing at her pout.

"That's a pregnancy thing. I think." Olivia said, stretching as she got up, reaching over and shoving a still laughing Elliot.

"Sure blame it on the pregnancy." He muttered as they clocked out and went down to the gym, still picking on each other for their little habits.

After an hour in the gym, Olivia laid back on the training matt to cool down. It was after every work out she loved to lay back and just feel her little girl be active. Her smile must have been inviting because it brought Elliot from his one man marathon on the treadmill to come and feel.

Olivia laid her head back on the wall letting her thoughts wonder to Daniel's last letter. She hated that he didn't write as much as she thought he would, and a little surprised that it was barely a page considering his first letter was almost four pages.

"_Dear Olivia,_

_I know you're going to cry when you read this, but try not to. I'm still here, and I'm still able to write. You know, it's actually not so bad over here. Sure it's hot as hell and dry, but it wasn't what I thought it would be. It's been calm the whole time; I've succeeded in beating most of my buddies here at football. We've taught each other many different card games, and well, became pretty close. Most of us come from the same type of home. I'm actually writing you in between missions right now. We've been doing some scouting and that's about as much as it goes. I think about our little girl all the time while we're here. It makes me proud that I'm over here to help make this world a better place, just like you are over there. Truth be told, I become so sappy when I look at her ultrasound picture. I've actually wrote a few letters to my parents, you know, just to get it out. I know It'll never be sent. I write then use it as target practice._

_We're such a close nit group here. In the last letter I hollered out 'Olivia sends her love y'all!' and boy did they laugh and pick at me. It didn't help they saw the 'and this is me kissing you XOXO.' I love you though. I've loved that at the end of every letter I get from you. I keep your letters folded up and in my jacket. It keeps me going. Well I have to go now. I love you and tell our baby girl that Daddy loves her and I'll be home soon. Be safe._

_-Daniel"_

Olivia shook her head, forcing herself not to cry as she got up from where she sat. She hugged Elliot as they left the gym, both going to their cars. Olivia thought about what she was going to write him back. Probably tell him about how one of her old friends flipped out about her ring, and baby. Maybe about how dry it is here too. Add in a message to the fellow troops threating to kick their ass, then a hey thrown in there too. Send him a new picture of her ultrasound too. He'll really be sappy next month since she's recording it, and sending him a video of them both and things going on around. Olivia smiled as she thought about how happy that will make him. She figured she would start soon so he'll have a good view of everything.

"_He's going to love it." _Olivia thought. That was her last thought before she saw headlights and saw a white flash before everything went blank.

**I know this was pretty short compared to my other chapters but I wanted to get this out there. I'm already working on the next chapter. And for country music fans, I got the inspiration for some of his letter from "Letters From Home" by John Michael Montgomery. Thanks guys! Please review! It gives me ideas I probably wouldn't of thought of. **


	8. No  You're kidding Right?

**So yeah that was kind of a last minute ending..but it made you wonder… ok.. so not much to say I DON'T OWN THE SVU CAST…yeah that's about it.. lets get going!**

"Don't worry Olivia; we'll get you out of here in no time." Olivia heard. She tried to think about where that voice was coming from. She tried to think, but it was like trying to swim in jello. She relaxed back, taking in the sounds around her. The only process her mind was saying was 'sleep Olivia, sleep. Don't bother with opening your eyes.' And to her, that sounded just fine. She'd relax for a while. As she really listened though, she could hear so many voices. She could make out one person in the mass of noise. She could hear him over everybody

"She' my partner, you've got to let me get in there!" he got quiet for a minute then his voiced boomed out again. "I AM NYPD damn it! Elliot Stabler, SVU, and that is my partner stuck in that car!"

Olivia slightly smiled at that. She felt like she had just comprehended what he said when his voice was right next to her, worry evident in his voice. She could tell he wasn't talking to her, but just knowing he was there made her relax more. Though, his words didn't quite make sense to her.

"How bad is it?" he asked, really quietly. Olivia had to really listen for the quiet answer of "It's not good." Then Olivia heard a loud noise pierce the air, and that voice that woke her up was back.

"Don't panic! You're not in any danger, but we've got to cut you out of the car."

"_Car? Wait. I was driving! That car wrecked into me! What about the baby?"_ That was the last thing she remembered before the darkness claimed her.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"_What is that?"_ Olivia thought.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Olivia thought for a second. The constant beeping, the last place she heard that was… At the hospital. Olivia's eyes shot open, only to be met with a mounted T.V. and white walls. She looked around, seeing a few vases of flowers, and a teddy bear that was placed in the crook of her arm. As Olivia turned, she realized how sore she was. That thought quickly went away when she saw how Elliot was sleeping in the chair next to her. He was going to be really hurting. She really didn't want to speak yet, so she did the next best thing. She grabbed the teddy bear and threw it, hitting Elliot in the face, doing what words would have done. He jumped up, looking for the source of his rude awakening. He glared at Olivia when he saw she was silently laughing.

"Well good morning to you too." Elliot said, bending down and getting the teddy bear and setting it in his lap as he moved his chair closer.

"What? I don't get my teddy bear back?" Olivia said, pouting.

"No you don't get to have firepower. You know you could've just said something. Didn't have to throw things." Elliot said, looking at the bear like it was the most offensive thing in the world.

"It was either that, or the water that was on the table." Olivia said, smirking as he gave her the bear back quickly. She pulled it to her chest and wrapped her arms around it. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Olivia had the nerve to ask.

"How bad am I? How is the baby?"

Elliot sat still for about a minute, before he drew in a shaky breath. She wasn't going to like this.

"The car that hit you head on, he was going pretty fast. You were lucky. Very lucky, Olivia. You had to have 30 stitches under your chin, and 25 on your forehead, right at your hairline on the left. You've got nasty bruises on your arms, from the steering wheel. But, because you put your arms in front of your stomach, your arms got the worst of the impact there. The baby is just fine. She was kicking as they took you out of the car. Her heartbeat was strong, and the doctors went over every inch they could with the ultrasound. She is perfect." Elliot said, digging out his phone. He turned it towards her, and cringed when she gasped as she saw the wreckage, and what she looked like in the ambulance. He leaned forward to wipe away a stray tear as she flipped through the pictures. He hated having to tell her her worst fear.

"There's something else Olivia." Elliot said, taking his phone and waiting until she turned towards him "Liv, Cragen came by, and wanted me to pass on some news. He knew I could be the one to break it to you the easiest. Liv, Cragen is sticking you to desk duty." He said, his heartbreaking when he could see as he started that she thought of Daniel, work far from her mind. Her sigh of relief worried him, but also made it seem like this wasn't so bad. She was expecting the worst of the worst.

"I guess that's fine. I heal quickly. I kind of expected that. I'll be back to work in no time." She said, not quite realizing what Elliot meant.

"No Liv, he's putting you on desk duty till after you've had the baby. You can't return to work until after the stitches are out either." Elliot said, almost wanting to smile at how her jaw dropped.

"What! No that is not right! I'm ok with desk work, but I'm stuck at home until these stitches come out! That's like 2 weeks I can't take off! I've got way to many things to pay for and Cragen can either deal with me coming to work bandaged, or he can fire me." Olivia said. Finality ringing in her voice so well, Elliot wasn't going to even say anything else on that subject.

"So, um you got another letter from Daniel. I checked your mail" Elliot said, handing her a letter, still in the envelope. Olivia let another tear fall as she thought about the video she was going to do. Things had changed now, she didn't even know if she wanted to tell Daniel about the car accident until he got back, but she knew he had a right to know. She didn't want him to worry.

"_Dear Olivia,_

_I know my last letter was short, but we were on the move, and it was difficult to write. I am hoping it didn't disappoint you too much. We've got a disposable camera in a care package. I'll send it back to you when it's full. I don't remember if I mentioned it or not, but I'm actually having a little fun. We got a battery powered CD player, with some good country music CD's in another care package, so it's making the time go by faster. Rodney over here, he's my bunk mate, sings, and can play the guitar. We've become really close. He's become like my brother in such a short time. He actually lives in Manhattan. We'll be returning together. I hope you two meet. In a way, he reminds me of that crazy partner of yours… oh what was that guy's name? Hmm… Elephant? No… Oh yes… Elliot! Tell him I said hi, and tell the whole family some good news. I'm alive and tan. I've been buffing up, just for you babe. By the time I come home, I'll be able to pick you up and have you thrown over my shoulder as I clean the house with ease. I've got things to catch up on. I hope this letter catches up to you and finds you well. I really hope my little girl isn't tiring you out. I can't wait to see you. I love you both, and I miss you both. I will write soon._

_Love, Daniel"_

Olivia wiped away a tear as she laughed and cried at the same time. Seeing him make fun of Elliot, in the most cheesiest way, made her remember how she fell in love with him so easy. She knew he would have to know about the wreck, so the video was on. She figured while she was at it, she'd buy some extra copies of his CD's from around the house and send them too. She gave Elliot the letter, knowing he'd be better off reading it.

They laughed and talked for a while, before a nurse came in and said she was able to be released. Elliot picked up a bookbag that was hidden under the bed and dropped it on Olivia's legs as she signed her release papers, causing another laugh to escape.

"Now Elliot Stabler. Did you pack me a full set of clothes? Shame on you. Going through your partner's underwear drawer." Olivia scolded him as he started laughing.

"Don't scold me, Mom. Kathy did it. I figured you wouldn't want a guy doing that. I got your top and pants though." Elliot said, both of them laughing at their silliness. Elliot helped her up and guided her to the bathroom as she worked out the soreness of her legs. He closed his eyes as she passed him so he wouldn't have a view of her because of those great open backed hospital gowns. He walked around the room, calling Cragen to inform him of Olivia's decision to work anyway, as he started gathering a vase of flowers in his arm, holding the teddy bear in the other. He nodded to the nurse who walked in with a wheel chair as he finished his conversation with Cragen. Just as Elliot hung up the phone, the bathroom door opened, revealing a smiling, fully dressed Olivia. Elliot couldn't help but laugh as he smile dropped to a groan at the sight of the wheelchair.

"Hospital policy sucks." Olivia said. She knew the drill. She turned and slowly sat down, smiling anyway as Elliot handed Olivia the bear in exchange for the book bag. They both laughed as she was wheeled down the hallway to the front doors, only to be met by Cragen at the doors. Olivia shook her head as Elliot opened the passenger's side door and did a wide sweep of his arm to the open door.

"Your Chariot awaits madam." Elliot said, in a very poor British accent.

"Thank you Captain Smart ass." Olivia muttered as she slid into the seat shaking her head as she heard the laughs from outside the car. She couldn't wait to get home to start working on her video for Daniel. She had the perfect idea in mind for the start of it. She hoped he would love it as much as she did as the idea grew in her head.

**Ok a little longer this time… yeah kind of fluffy and made you think I was going to say something bad about Daniel right? Nooo. I'm not killing him off. I love him to much. And yay! It didn't take me too long this time! Lol so … please Review? I was enjoying your review so much, but they've stopped.. **

**Jessica?... SVU4Life94? Y'all still out there?**


	9. Camera Man

**It's taking me a little bit longer on this… hard to write what I'm visualizing…plus I just started my senior year! Lol well...i guess here we go again! Heh...oh yes… the usual owner's right yada yada yada. I know them...i just hate repeating them...**

30 weeks

"_Hey Daniel! Now, I don't want you to panic, or worry or anything else. I didn't want to tell you until you could see for yourself that we were fine. I had a little mishap a few weeks ago and well, we're buying a new car. I'm not going into the details, but I got a little banged up, few good cuts in non-noticeable places though. Got a little burnt from the airbag, but I know you're also worried about the baby, and that's where I'm going to start this video. You're going with me to the doctor!" _´ Olivia said into the camera she had pointed at herself as she walked out of the building and to Elliot's car. He was her ride until she finally got a new car. Olivia turned the camera over to Elliot as she got in the car.

"_Hey Mr. Army Dude! Don't Panic! I've got Olivia on a strict relaxed schedule. She's been parked at the station. She can't go with me out in the field anymore. Dad got too worried and gave her no room to argue. I promise she's taken well care of."_ Elliot leaned back to the driver's seat as Olivia turned the camera off.

"Hey El, Thanks for doing this. I know Kathy has to be on her last patience with your… Generosity." Olivia said, feeling incapable and needy. She was pulling him away from his family so he could take her to the doctor.

"Actually Kathy and I are at ends right now. She's making me sleep on the couch and tells me to get out of the house until we can both cool off. This is nothing new so don't think it's because of my generosity." Elliot said, smiling as he could see her relax a little bit more. They sat in comfortable silence for a while, both pondering over their racing thoughts. Elliot, wondering about how he was going to tell her that him and Kathy were separating this time, and Olivia, wondering about how the baby was, how Elliot will always take the blame off of her, and how Daniel is going to like the video. It took twenty minutes of driving to get to the clinic, then, out of all things, thirty minutes for a nurse to call her back. Olivia stood and started walking when she didn't have that comfort feeling of knowing her partner was at her back. She turned and looked to see Elliot sitting where she left him still reading.

"El, you know you can go back with me. Who else was going to record this for Daniel." Olivia said, smiling as a look of realization crossed his face. A soft "Oh…" escaping. He jumped up and came in the back room with her, setting the camera in his lap as he sat at her head in the room, where, for another fifteen minutes, they waited. Finally the doctor came in, confusion on her face at seeing Elliot.

"Hello Olivia, who's your friend?" she said, shaking both of their hands and then sitting on her little station as Olivia explained the whole situation. The doctor sat there, listening to Olivia's story, and squeezing Olivia's hand as some parts in the story became difficult to say. After Olivia chocked out the story, and a hug from both Elliot and the doctor, Olivia was ready for her checkup. She made sure Elliot was recording as she got the doctor to say everything out loud.

"_Olivia, well, it looks like your baby is healthy. She's right on track. Does she move much?"_

"_She loves to. The biggest thing is her stretching some. She's most active right at 7:30 in the morning. She waits about 30 minutes after I get up to wake up." Olivia said, her eyes glued to the screen. _Elliot was making sure he got everything in the shot. He had a wide camera view, seeing the whole exchange. He walked closer and stabilized the camera as the doctor froze a screen of the baby.

"_Here we go Olivia, you've got a good clear picture of your girl sucking her thumb." The doctor said. Elliot zoomed in, making sure Daniel would be able to see this, then turned it to Olivia and caught her wiping a stray tear. Even though she was smiling, those hormones made her cry at many things. This included. _

_Olivia turned and looked at the camera, smiling seeing how good Elliot was being. She was happy he was her best friend. She would've hated to come to this appointment alone. Elliot caught her gaze and smiled his best shit eating grin that caused her to laugh, and in turn, her little girl to kick the ultrasound want, letting everybody laugh._

"_I guess that's our sign that she wants to be left alone! I'll print out the pictures and see you in two weeks." The doctor said, handing Olivia her pictures and helping her up as Elliot talked into the camera to Daniel._

Olivia smiled at hearing Elliot refer to Daniel as his brother and that he was proud of him and Olivia for expanding their family at the 1-6. Elliot said his goodbyes and turned it so Olivia could say her goodbyes as they wrapped up the video for the day. Olivia thought as she set up her next appointment about not only sending a video of her, but of everybody at the squad saying something and catching all the crazy stuff going on every day.

The ride to the 1-6 was quiet, a calm just settling in the car, Olivia messing with the string on the camera as she got lost in her thoughts. Before she even realized it Elliot was out of the car and opening her door. She smiled and shook her head at how lost in her own world she was. Elliot had turned the camera on and was making funny comments as they rode the elevator up to the squad. He was bouncing around her, saying 'come on lady! I knows you is a bad ass. Hit me babe!' in this weird, bad impression of a rocky balboa. Olivia laughed and balled her fists for the camera, acted like she was going to hit it, then took the camera, turning it to Elliot as she playfully slapped his cheek. The doors opened and Elliot took the camera back, making a wide sweep of his arms as he followed her out.

"Baby girls! How are the both of you?" Fin said, sliding his rolling chair across the room to Olivia, stopping face first at her bump and kissing it, before standing and hugging Olivia.

"Good to see you too Fin, where's the crazy man who sits around and entertains us with his weird theories?" Olivia said laughing as Fin sat her in his rolling chair and rolled her back to his desk, her feet automatically going on top of the desk to stop rolling. She leaned back, placing her hands on her bump, looking completely at peace.

"Well, he's on our coffee run, and your tea. Elliot texted me from the doctor's office as you were leaving. Munch lost the bet that Elliot wouldn't go and be your camera man." Fin said, turning to the said camera man and waving at the camera. "What's up Daniel? As you can see, Liv is taken care of here. The whole squad room is her place now. My desk top included." He said laughing as he stepped aside to show her relaxed as she waved and blew a kiss to the camera.

Elliot turned as Munch walked in mumbling about how he could never count on Stabler to be predictable, and how he was always stupid enough to take on Fin in a bet. Munch didn't stop but long enough to say a quick hey into the camera while he sat coffees and a tea on their respectful desks. A chorus of "Thank you Munch!" went around the area.

Olivia stood up and walked over to where Munch was sitting and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him from behind. She spoke in his ear, "Munch, I'm sorry that Elliot didn't do what you expected him too, but you know you'd bend and follow me to be my camera man at the next ultrasound wouldn't you?" She said sweetly.

He stopped and turned around a smile wide across his face. "Oh, Olivia, that's the perfect way to make this up to me! I'll pick you up on the day, and we'll get to see the little rugrat. I want to have an idea of that baby's face so I'll know who I'm talking to as I explain the horrible machine bothering her resting place." He said, getting up and taking the camera from Elliot saying he needed to practice with the complex machine. Olivia laughed and went to Cragen's office while the men fought over the machinery, picking up her tea as she went.

"Hello, Olivia! How was the appointment? Are you and my grand-daughter moving along nicely? Do you need to sit? Here, take my chair, put your feet up." Cragen said, fussing over her like normal. Olivia couldn't get a word in before she was guided to his chair and sat down.

"Cragen, I can only answer one question at a time!" She said laughing as she went to take a drink, noticing that she was really thirsty. Before she knew it, the drink was gone, and she felt sort of sloshy.

"Ok, I'm sorry. I just worry about you. You're like my daughter."

"OK, so we are right on track, I didn't need to sit, and my feet were fine on the ground." Olivia said, laughing as they both stood up and walked back into the squad room. Olivia threw the Styrofoam cup into the trash, stopping in her tracks as she felt extreme movement from her little girl.

"Olivia? Are you alright?" Cragen said, placing a hand over hers that was on her belly. She looked up to see all the guys around her, Fin looking like he'd be ready to run to a phone if needed.

"You guys need to calm down. I'd let you know if something was wrong. Relax! I promise we are fine. She just has the hiccups that's all. It just felt funny." She said, her shoulders and arms drooping as all the guys squatted down to the height of her bump and started feeling, gushing over the baby. Olivia thought then that the tirade of her would never end. But just as she was getting ready to tell them to let the baby breathe and start acting like men not over-excited kids, the phones started ringing and they all jumped back into work mode. Olivia breathed a sigh of relief as she went and sat down, starting on desk work as Elliot got her to write things down to start the paperwork.

Yup, they were all going to be just fine.

**Ok, so I know this too FOREVER to write but my senior year is taking up a lot more time than I thought it would. I'm spending most of my time writing essays, and revising essays, and doing projects for other classes. So I know I cut this chapter a little shorter than usual, but because I've got some mojo back and my writers block on this chapter has 'partially' lifted I decided to give somewhat of a finish. I've at least got the start of the next chapter started. It's not going to be long now. Baby might be born in either the next chapter or the one after that. And I think I'll end this story in a couple chapters…thanks ya'll!**


	10. Will you calm down?

**Ok, school has been soooooo getting in my way. In a way, I haven't stopped writing, but I had stopped writing this story. My essays came first, but I had ideas constantly been thinking of things to write. So I'll kick things off now…I own just the baby girl, Daniel, and any other unknown character that pops into the story.. and no I'm not clueing anybody in to the name until she's born ;) so lets get started!**

**37 weeks**

_Olivia has been sentenced to staying at home now. Though, because Cragen is making her stay at home, someone from the squad room stays with her every day, in two day shifts. They don't want her going into labor alone. This shift is Munch haha._

Olivia stood at her kitchen counter reading the recent letter from Daniel. He was anxious to get back in time. His tour was being cut short, so she knew he would be home sometime within this week or the next. She laughed at the pictures of him and his buddies playing football, and Daniel throwing down his cards as he won the game they were playing.

"What is so funny over there?" Munch said from behind her where he was cooking her lunch.

"Just some of these pictures. Even in the midst of a war zone, he's still a complete goofball." She said, going around the bar and sitting in the chair so she could face Munch as take some of the pressure off her feet. She was finding out more and more now how she couldn't move around much, or stand for too long.

"Well here, let me see them while you eat." Munch said, taking the pictures out of her hands and replacing it with a small plate of food. Her little girl was taking up so much room she couldn't finish a whole meal, so she ate little healthy things all throughout the day.

"See, that's why you're marrying the guy. He's just like you. Except he doesn't have the sixth sense that there's a camera around. We can't catch you doing something like this" he said, holding up the picture of Daniel winning the card game.

Olivia just glared at him while she ate her food in silence. Munch just smiled as he continued to look through the pictures, a calm silence in the room. Olivia finished her food, going to the bathroom as soon as she put her plate in the sink. She returned to find Munch flipping through the channels on the T.V.

"Am I that boring, you've resorted to being a couch potato?" Olivia said, sitting beside him, draping her legs over his lap since he took the foot rest.

"Yes. It's not like you'll let me start teaching my niece the extensive knowledge I know. It could get her far in this cruel world of lies and smoke screens." He said poking her belly as he set the remote down.

"Hey! I don't want her exposed to- ow!" Olivia said, cut off by a sharp pain in her stomach.

"Shit! What did I do? Do we have to head to the hospital? Oh god I'm not ready for this, I'm sorry I poked your stomach Olivia! I'll carry you to the car if I have to!" Munch said, going to his knees next to her, Olivia rolling her eyes.

"Munch, you didn't do this. It's called Braxton hicks contractions. They've gotten worse over the weeks, but they're too spaced out to worry about and they go away. You can get off your knees now, and no you're not carrying me to the car. I'm not paying for this kid and your back and leg surgery when you get over excited, pick me up and break something. Just let me wait it out. It'll be gone in about an hour. If they get longer and stronger, THEN I let you freak out and take me to the hospital." Olivia said, ruffling Munch's hair, as he let out a breath and laid his forehead on her stomach, with one hand while the other stayed on her belly.

"I seriously thought I did something Olivia." He said, his voice slightly muffled.

Olivia laughed, and then laughed harder as she saw Munch's head bouncing with her stomach as she laughed.

"What's so funny?" He said, lifting his head, his hair sticking up where she ruffled it.

"Just you! Munch, I'll let you know when it's anything to freak out about. You wouldn't have even known about this one if it wouldn't have caught me off guard. I never let on because of that right there." She said, her hand going to another spot and rubbing it. He looked at her straight in the eye and put his hand where she was rubbing.

"You're having another one now aren't you?" He said, feeling how tight her belly was there.

"Yes, and it's not as bad as the first one. Stop worrying. You already worry about too many theories and conspiracies." She said, standing up and stretching. "I actually think I'm going to go take a nap. Don't let it bug you. I'll keep the door cracked so you can hear if a holler. Though, if I've got to yell to get you in here, everybody on this floor and the one above and below us will know." She said smiling as he threw her pillow at her. It's the only thing she goes everywhere with now. It's what makes having such a large belly comfortable when she sits.

The next thing Olivia knows Elliot is rubbing her shoulder, whispering her name.

"Olivia, you need to wake up. You're not going to sleep tonight, and you're going to be bitchy during my shift tomorrow. I brought food." Elliot said, just as the smell of burgers and macaroni hit her nose. Olivia sat up quickly, making Elliot laugh as he walked back into her kitchen. She could hear Munch filling him in on everything he can expect tomorrow.

Olivia laughed and pulled some lounge pants on instead of the shorts she had, and walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table, her feet propped in the chair next to her.

"So, contractions huh?" Elliot said, setting the food in front of her. Olivia turned and glared at Munch, only to see him looking everywhere but her.

"Yes, BRAXTON HICKS contractions. It's nothing to worry about as I told the clown over there." Olivia said, even though she could see the worry in his eyes as he sat her feet in his lap as he sat down. She looked Elliot in the eyes, and talked straight with him. "El, I'm fine, I promise. I'm serious about this. I've called the doctor, got the O.K. and the info on what the difference is. I would let you know if something was happening."

Elliot looked at her as she ate, still not fully believing in those words, but there was nothing he could do about it so he let it go, for now. She ate in silence, Munch gathering his things so he'll be able to switch shifts easily.

Olivia finished her dinner quickly just to get away from Elliot and Munch arguing over who knows what. She decided this was the perfect time to relax on the balcony with a book, much to both of their displeasure.

"Olivia, it's too chilly outside. You shouldn't be out there." Munch said as he tried to coax her back inside.

"Munch, I have a blanket, the sun is directly on me, and I am in long sleeves and pants with socks. I came out here to cool off and both of you put me in clothes that keep me really hot. If you don't let me relax, you'll see me really screw with you and I'll sit here naked. Let me relax, unless you want that, or this baby to drop now." Olivia said, noticing that her little girl was awake and kicking with every sentence like she agreed.

"Fine! But when you get sick, or have trouble getting up to come back inside don't call for me." Munch said, storming back inside like a child who didn't get what he wanted. Olivia laughed and went back to her book, reading it softly out loud. This was her and her girl's time to bond, and Munch wasn't going to interrupt that.

Olivia stayed outside for about three hours, just as the sun started slipping behind the building tops she closed her book, and just laying back, enjoying the peace, that was until she heard the chair beside her move and a body occupy it. Olivia didn't even bother opening her eyes, she knew who it was.

"That was beautiful, Liv." He said, rubbing her belly.

"How long were you listening?" She said, turning her head and looking straight into those blue eyes to get the answer.

"Basically, the whole time." Elliot said, looking over to the doorway at the chair he had there. Olivia followed his gaze and laughed.

"Guess I was reading to more than us huh?" she said, grabbing his hand to help her up.

"Guess so. But you were really reading to her. I was just ease dropping. How long have you read to her, and read her that book?" he said, indicating the worn out copy of nursery rhymes.

"I've read to her since I found out I was pregnant. It's just been a me and her time you know?" Olivia said, as she walked around the living room, stretching her legs.

"I did the same thing with each one of my kids. Kathy would be asleep and I would read to them, most of the time she caught me, but it was something that they loved, and we both did, seeing how they responded to my voice." Elliot said, leaning against the wall. Neither of them felt like sitting.

Olivia shook her head at this new piece of knowledge. She never knew this sensitive side of him. It was good to see that. Olivia smiled at him as she walked into the nursery.

"Olivia, what are you doing?" Elliot said, following her only to see her moving things around.

"Just had the sudden feeling of wanting to straighten things up. Figured it would only be a few weeks, want to get things situated for her to arrive." Olivia said, moving the packs of diapers around.

"Well, it might be sooner than that." He said, sitting in the rocking chair.

"Why would that be?" she said, turning and putting her hands on her hips.

"You're nesting. That restless feeling you're having, the wanting to clean and organize. Usually you go into labor within the next week on that." Elliot said, his eyes telling the story of every one of his kids.

"I hope so then. I would love to know what my feet look like." Olivia said, laughing as they went and sat in the living room, a movie playing in the background, both lost in their own thoughts about the upcoming weeks.

**Ok, I know. I'm horrible. I take so freaking long and all I give you is a fluff piece. BUT! I was working on more in this chapter when I realized it would do better as the final chapter. So the next chapter, which I'm already working on, will be the last one. Thank you guys for supporting my story and all of its unpredictable upload dates… I kick myself for realizing how long it's been.**


	11. Her name is

2 weeks later (39 weeks)

_It is a Sunday night, everybody is gathered at Olivia's house in preparation for Daniel's arrival sometime in the middle of the night. Olivia's last letter said if everything was going as planned, Daniel should be arriving around 11:00 or 12:00 at night on Sunday._

"Olivia, will you please stop pacing! You're going to be so tired you'll fall asleep before he gets back." Casey said, grabbing Olivia's arms and guiding her to the couch, making her sit down and look at her.

"Case, I'm just worried, and anxious and...everything!" Olivia said, her leg bouncing until Casey put her hand on it. "Sorry."

"Liv, you're already tired, your little girl has been kicking you since you started getting nervous, and if you keep this up, you'll be so sore that he's going to touch you and its going to hurt. Do you want to be hugged by your man?" Casey said, rubbing soothing circles on Olivia's stomach where she can see the baby's foot.

"No." Olivia said, defeated.

"Good, now rest. You've got all the guys right now going and getting food and beer. I've got your back here." Casey pulled Olivia's feet off the floor and placed them on the couch where she was sitting. Olivia glared at her, but knew she was right, and before she knew it, she was drifting in and out of consciousness.

_She felt as if she were floating, almost detached, from her body. She was aware of Casey straightening things around her, a blanket being thrown over her. She could feel the small movements of the baby in her belly, and even then, something felt off. She went from floating to fighting gravity, feeling as if it was amplified, her head feeling pressurized, like it was going to explode. She felt like she needed help, but instead of getting up, she rolled over, falling off of the couch and into the black hole that was where the floor was._

Olivia woke with a start, gasping for air as she was slightly sitting up. She felt the cold sweat all over her body. 'Why did I react so much to a dream like that?' she thought.

"Liv, are you OK?" Casey said, kneeling beside Olivia, her hands on Olivia's knees.

"Yeah Case, I just, fell? Just a dream that felt re- ah" Olivia said, but was cut off by a pain through her middle. Olivia closed her eyes, her hand gripping the blanket beside her, one hand on the side where the pain was. It felt like it was through her back and into her stomach. Then it dawned on her. Contraction.

"Olivia, was that what I think it was?" Casey said as Olivia relaxed back, concern mirrored on both of their faces.

"Yeah I think it was. That was stronger than what they were earlier." Olivia said, earning a confused and angered face from Casey.

"Earlier? You were having contractions and didn't say anything to the apartment full of people!" Casey said, looking at her watch when Olivia's face twisted in pain again. "Liv, there coming three minutes according to this."

"Case, call the guys and tell them to meet us at the hospital. I am not having this baby at home. Somebody needs to stay behind and wait for Daniel though. I don't want him to miss this. He's worked so hard to be here for this birth!" She said, allowing Casey to help her up.

"I'm already dialing Liv, can you get your things? I'll grab an armful. – Oh hey, Elliot. Listen, somebody needs to come back and wait for Daniel. Olivia went into labor, intense labor at that, and she's headed to the hospital now." _Silence_ "Yes we're leaving now, so hurry up. Yeah bye. – Olivia!" Casey yelled, seeing Liv bent over at the door, a death grip on the frame.

"I'm…fine." She breathed out, starting to straighten up, and walk to her room to grab the bag. The next thing Casey knew, Olivia was shoving a bag into her arms and ushering her out, handing her the keys in the process.

_IN THE CAR STUCK IN TRAFFIC, ABOUT 2 BLOCKS FROM THE HOSPITAL_

"Casey!" Olivia screamed. Her contractions were probably a minute and a half apart and they weren't moving in this stupid New York traffic.

"Liv, we're going to have to walk! It's just two blocks, I'll start yelling as we're walking, maybe someone will help."

"Casey, I'm not going to make it that far! She's ready now!" Olivia said, gritting her teeth through another contraction. Casey jumped out of the car, already yelling for someone to clear the sidewalk for her. She was about to make the worst mistake of her life for her best friend.

"Lady, there is no clearing the sidewalk. Do you see how many people are gathered?" One man said, even though he did get out of the way.

"I've noticed, but unless you want to help deliver my best friends baby, you can start spreading the word that you've got a district attorney and an NYPD detective making their way to the hospital with the detective trying not to pop the baby out now!" Casey yelled, seeing the man grabbing a few of his friends to help clear the sidewalk. Casey nodded and jumped back in the car, flipping on Olivia's gumball and maneuvering her way onto the sidewalk.

"Casey, you are the freaking best person ever." Olivia said, her head keeping its almost permanent spot on the headrest.

"I'm not the best yet. I still have to get you to the hospital." Casey said, her eyes peeled for anybody who didn't move from the man and his buddies, or the siren. They were going at a slow crawl, but moving nonetheless.

After another five minutes of crawling through people traffic, Casey finally saw the emergency room doors and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that Elliot was already waiting on them.

Elliot turned and looked towards the siren that had slowly gotten closer over the past five minutes. He could see the top of Olivia's car trying to make its way across the sidewalk, and surprisingly helped by a few men that were shoving people out of the cars way, ushering it through. Elliot ran over, thanking the man and with the same breath ordering people to move as the car's front finally started becoming visible. Elliot could see Olivia through the windshield and decided then that he wasn't going to make the people move in enough time. He started pushing through the people and got to Olivia, her door being brought open with enough force to knock a few people away.

"El, it hurts." Olivia whimpered as he started undoing her seatbelt and picking her up into his arms.

"It's going to be alright Liv. I'll make sure of it. Casey, get that thing off the sidewalk and into a parking place quickly! And get that man's information. He's getting some type of medal or something." Elliot said, yelling through the crowd as he rushed to the doors of the hospital, leaving the car behind. "I NEED SOME HELP OUT HERE!" he yelled as he got within hearing distance. Almost immediately two nurses came running out with gurneys.

"How close are your contractions?" "How far along are you?" they started asking all at once.

"A little over a minute apart, and I'm 39 weeks. But I can't have this baby, not yet. Not till my fiancé gets here! He's worked so hard, and he hasn't seen me pregnant like this yet!" Olivia said as she was wheeled up to labor and delivery.

10 minutes later

"Olivia, you can do this! If we wait any longer for Daniel, you're putting that little girl at risk! Casey is recording for him ok? I'm here, and your family is here for you." Elliot said. He was sitting behind Olivia on the bed, letting her lean against him. It was the safest place in the room, except for his hands. They had gotten here too late for an epidural. This was all natural.

"El, he's waited so long for this! He needs to be here!"

"Olivia, he tried to make it! He's on his way, but he won't make it. He'll still be able to see his two favorite girls." Elliot said, making Olivia sigh. He nodded to the doctor who started to prompt Olivia.

"Now listen to me, we're going to let the contractions do the work. On your next contraction I want you to –"

"I'm here babe!" Daniel said as he burst through the door. Elliot promptly got up, allowing Daniel to slide into his spot.

"You made it." Olivia said, leaning into his embrace getting a quick kiss.

"Wouldn't miss this for the world."

"Olivia, contraction is coming. You need to push now." The doctor said, but Olivia was content now. She had Casey taping everything, Elliot helping with support and one of the legs. He was gentleman enough to just look at Olivia's face and still hold her leg. And she had Daniel.

20 minutes later.

Silence filled the air until a piercing cry filled the room and the hallway, followed by cheers that were heard all over.

"We did it! She's here. She's here!" Olivia said, as they placed the baby on her chest, both her and Daniel looking her over before she was taking to be weighed and dressed.

"Congratulations parents. She's perfectly healthy, and boy does she have a set of lungs on her. Do we have a name to put on the birth certificate?" the nurse said, as Olivia was handed her perfect little girl.

"I don't know, I haven't been able to really decide -" Daniel said only to be cut off by Olivia.

"I have the perfect name." She said, smiling up to him.

"Hey baby girl! How are you holding up?" Fin said as he came to hug her carefully. He looked down at the baby in her arms sleeping peacefully in her pink hat and mittens.

"I'm good. Would you like to hold your niece, Uncle Fin?" Olivia asked, smiling harder at how his face lit up.

"I would be honored." Fin said as he took his niece, bouncing a little and rocking, while talking to her. Warning was more like it, against her crazy Uncle Munch.

After everyone was in the room and the baby was passed around to everybody and finally back to Olivia, Daniel walked in with a giant pink teddy bear, still in his military uniform. He came over and kissed Olivia, sitting beside her on the bed, one arm around her as he sat the bear on the floor next to her.

"Now that you both are in here, can we please know the name of our newest member of the family?" grandpaw Don said, getting an anxious look from everybody.

Olivia and Daniel smiled at each other till Olivia spoke up, looking down on her daughter. "Guys, I would like you all to meet Lindsay Danielle Andrews. Lindsay, meet your family."

"Beautiful name!" Elliot said from his spot on the window sill.

The chatter continued on till past visitor hours. After the guys left, Daniel took Lindsay as Olivia slept.

"Sweet baby girl. You're going to be a daddy's girl aren't you? Your mom will be alright, but I'm going to teach you to hunt. I'm going to show you the country life. I promise, this is a new start for us all, and I'm never leaving you like this again. This is our life, and you're staring in it."

"Damn straight she is." Olivia said from her spot on the bed. Daniel walked over and kissed her.

"To a new life with this little girl."

"To a new life."

**THE END.**

**Ok, so this took me a little while, mainly because I kept changing EVERYTHING. Nothing satisfied me with this chapter. And also I started falling out of the inspiration to finish this story. I MAY make a short sequel to this? This is a huge maybe. I've got MULTIPLE writing projects I am working on so we'll see how it goes. THANK YOU ALL WHO HAS KEPT UP WITH MY TOOOOOOO LONG OF UPDATE WAITS. I'M PRETTY SURE YOU GUYS KNOW WHO YOU ARE! **


End file.
